AMARANTH
by Neko-Graphic
Summary: How seriousely do you take your dreams? What about some one elses? How about when their dreams will change your life...for eternity. One-shot SasuSaku vampire fic. Blood, gore Karin bashing! Rated for a reason.


AMARATH

AMARATH

_Dreams, what are they? Are they what you see ate night? Are they your hopes or ambitions? No. They are the tellers of time. They can haunt you with your past, keep you awake with your present, or warn you about your future. Almost always ones dreams are about themselves._

_But there are times when one dreams about another, one less gifted in interpreting dreams or doesn't take any heed of their message. But if that dream, was full of blood and hope what would you do? Tell the person? Try to make them scared and worried so they would stay? Or tell them so they can get a better life? Even if it means walking away from you, into the darkest night of the unknown… would you let them go?_

-Amarath-

"Sakura please take this seriously!" Hinata stressed in a whisper, her moon eyes shone into her friend's emerald ones as the other continued to laugh.

"Oh please Hinata!" the one called Sakura laughed, "Think about what you're saying."

"I have!" Hinata snapped growing agitated by her friend's dismissal, "Maybe you should too!" Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head, shoulder length rosette hair whipping in the breeze as they walked to leaf high school where they both attended as students.

"Hinata I know you family is known for their prophecies and prediction, you are all quite talented and I'm sure you know what you're saying, but this is ridicules!" Sakura scoffed with a wave of her hand, she shifted her black messenger bag back up her shoulder with a practiced heave as it slipped down quite often the material in her black shirt made the bag more prone to this action then usual. Hinata flipped her waist long dark violet hair over her bare shoulder in irritation. Her own lilac bag swung at her side of her long light blue summer dress.

"You wouldn't be so confident and say it was ridicules if you saw it!" Hinata muttered.

"I'm sure I wouldn't Hinata, but thankfully I haven't." Sakura said smiling brightly, "But really Hina-chan, a vampire? After moi? That's stretching it a bit far isn't it?"

"No it isn't! There are lots of things and creatures out there that hide themselves from human prosecution!" Hinata told her with a matter of fact voice.

"Yeah like pixies, fairies and trolls under the stone bridge," Sakura jibed, "And maybe werewolves!" Hinata turned away and huffed crossing her arms but didn't comment or say anything more on the subject for the rest of the walk to school.

Unbeknownst to the pair, a pair of red eyes watched them talk and overhead they're entire conversation from the safety of the shadowy trees above. Hidden by the foliage the eyes were fixed onto the rosette of she scoffed the idea of vampires. Once in a while his gaze would flicker to her pale eyed friend when she mentioned that there were other creatures of the night in hiding. But she wasn't important.

"Foolish girl," he muttered as his gaze returned to the one whom so captivated him. She mocked her friend a little more before changing the subject.

"An attitude like that can get you killed my dear," he told her, not that she could hear him. A cool breeze passed through the branches, making them sway and creek shifting the protective layer of foliage until gaps appeared letting the sun light in. The male flinched as the morning sun rays hit his skin for a split second causing a painful angry red welt to appear on his pale almost translucent skin. The sun did not like to see him out and about so early during her reign over the heavens.

"Tch," he hissed glaring at the pale yellow orb above him. Only when she turned red would he be permitted to wander freely, her sister the moon was more forgiving letting them walk under her watchful gaze. Slowly he faded deeper into the shadows, and followed the two girls cautiously.

-Amarath-

The teenager named Sakura walked wearily down the school halls yawning now and then as she grudgingly drew nearer to her second least favourite class, phys-ed. Her hand found its way through her hair as a sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes closed as she approached her locker, she banged her head against it lightly once. She did not want to go to phys-ed. One there was that creepy guy in green that would ask her out no matter how many times she rejected him. She opened her eyes and stared into nothing for a moment lost in thought. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Hinatas warning rattled her. All day she felt like she was being watched. And it wasn't just today she had felt it for a couple of weeks now, but the feeling became intensified as she became more aware of it. Even now she could feel a cold presence somewhere not far away watching her every move with eyes that pierced into her very soul, observing waiting for the perfect moment to strike… Sakura smacked her head against the lockers again a little harder this time, drawing curious gazes from some passing students who quickly covered their giggles and whispers about her. Sakura shook her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts that plagued her all day.

'Urgh, Hinatas dream is getting me all wound up over something that isn't even possible!' She thought angry at herself for believing it for a moment. She twirled the lock and it opened with a click yanking open her locker she rummaged around for a couple of seconds before pulling out her gym clothes and slamming the locker shut hiding her various band stickers on the inside of the door. She clipped the lock back in place, giving the dial a good spin for luck as she slouched of to her personal hell.

"There is nothing after me!" she told herself, "Nothing at all let alone vampire! Of all things Hinata had to say,' a tone of finality accompanied her words in her mind, but that confidence was short lived as he feeling of being watched intensified for a moment before ebbing away until it was only a small annoyance like it was all day. Her movement slowed as she neared the changing rooms just outside the doors that led to the gym.

'But I suppose,' she second thought, 'If there was even the slightest chance that it was true,' now her tone carried some sort of desperate hope in it, 'if who ever he was, if the vampire really…cared, it would be a hell of a lot better then this place!' So deep in thought Sakura was she didn't notice the girl coming out of the changing room until she ran into her and landed on her butt on the floor.

"Hey watch it bi…" 'Oh snap.' She trailed off when she realized who she ran into. Karin the biggest prep in the whole school, mean, nasty and would sink to any level to get what she wanted, whether it was sabotage to get the lead role in the school production or gossip behind her best friends back to steal her boyfriend.

"What was that?" Karin sneered leaning forward to look down and Sakura, "I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing," Sakura mumbled quickly getting to he feet keeping her head down, her eyes fixed on her black and pink checker converse sneakers.

"Really?" Karin asked in a faux sweet voice, pretending to be innocent. A scarlet nailed finger rested on her lip in a pout, what she considered a cute pose, he other hand on her hip which was thrust out to the side.

"Because it sounded like you were about tot call me something we both know I wouldn't like!" her voice lost all sweetness near the end of her sentence and she stood straight up now glaring at Sakura who continued to look down.

"Duh," Sakura muttered under her breath so quiet that Karin missed her words.

"Look at me when I talk to you, you little emo-goth freak!" Karin snapped. Sakura looked up with pure undying hatred reverberating in her eyes. Sakura took in what Karin was wearing, a long sleeved shirt that ended above the belly button and was too tight to possibly breath in, showing off what wasn't there and short shorts.

"Tramp," Sakura muttered before she could stop herself. Her back collided with the wall with a small crack, pain seared through her body and her lungs ached every time she tried to take a breath.

"What was that lowlife?" Karin snarled in her face her hand clutching Sakuras shirt. Sakuras gym clothes fell unnoticed to the floor as she was pinned to the wall.

"Exactly what it sounded like," Sakura snapped back, "and careful Karin you just might break a nail, wouldn't want leaf highs biggest tramp to end up in the hospital for cardiac arrest now would we?" Sakura didn't know what came over her, this was practically suicide! No one talked back to Karin like this, or at all! No one.

"Say that again and…" Karin began her voice lethally soft.

"And what Karin?" Sakura prompted her, her own voice just as deadly.

But Karin was cut off when the gym teacher strode in. Karin quickly let go causing Sakura to fall to her knees.

"What/s going on ladies?" She asked eyeing the two.

"Nothing miss," Karin said sweetly with a smile, she then put a worried face on that made Sakura want to puke, "I was just helping Sakura-chan up, she tripped you see," The teacher nodded accepting it eyeing Sakuras arms warily. Completely ignoring the fact she had just seen Karin pinning her to the wall.

'Stereotyping waste of a teacher,' Sakura though bitterly, just because Sakura dressed the way she did didn't make her a cutter or mentally unstable.

"Okay then, well hurry it up and get you butts outside 'cause were going out side to play field hockey!" the teacher cried with way too much enthusiasm.

'Fun,' Sakura though sarcastically as Karin joined in sucking up to the teacher. The teacher ran outside leaving the two alone. Karin whirled around and sneered at her.

"We will finish this later," hissed before walking off to join the class outside.

"Geeze," Sakura muttered lifting herself off the floor a second time, she rubbed her lower back were it connected with the wall a few short moments ago. She rubbed her neck were Karin had pinned her and shook her head. She entered the changing room to take as long as possible to get ready for hell.

-Amarath-

Field hockey, who ever invented this 'sport' should get shot, or if they were already dead, revived and then shot. Sakura stood alone outside on the school field away from the others, the wind had picked up some time ago and it was chilly out. Their thin t-shirts and shorts did little to protect theirs bodies from the wind. It cut through the light material like a knife. The male population of the class didn't help either. They sat on the bleachers making cat calls and wolf whistles, an obscene comment or suggestion sounding every now and then towards the girls playing on the field as they nudged each other and laughed. Karin and her posse smiled cutely and flirted with any guy whose eyes they could catch. Batting they're eyelashes they struck some very suggestive poses when ever the teachers back was turned. The guys welcomed these advances with more call of appreciation.

'She could at least show some restraint," a girl near Sakura told her friends voicing Sakuras own opinion.

"Seriously," one of them applied, "If she's not careful something's going to happen to her."

"I hope it's bloody," another said with malice in her voice, the group agreed and Sakura snorted appreciatively and continued to watch Karin with a certain amount of disgust.

"Hey Baby, show us some more of that stuff," one of them called to Sakura gesturing to his chest, indicating Sakuras breasts. Sakura glared at him. The watcher, as she decided to call it, seemed to turn its attention to the boy who spoke, Kiba was his name, and the aura was pure hostile. Sakura suppressed and shiver at the watchers new anger and gestured rudely at Kiba before turning her back on him. Kiba just grinned at her lithe form and continued to watch her.

"Dude," his friend chided him, "you want _Haruno_?!" Kiba's grin turned into a wicked smirk and he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back his brown eyes not leaving the pink haired outcast.

"Don't you know," he said turning to the others, "The freaks are always the best screw job." He told them arrogantly.

"Yeah but, Kiba man, why Haruno? She'll never do it. She hates you too much." Another asked.

"Because she's the biggest freak in the school," he told them like it was obvious.

"I agree with him," a third told him, "Haruno hates your guts. How are you going to get her in the sack let alone go out with you?"

Kiba looked them incredulously "it's not like she's going to get another chance." He said grinning, "So why not jump on the band wagon."

"Dude your making yourself sound like a man…"

"Finish that sentence and die," Kiba snarled.

"Meaning you just want and ego boost and the reputation of doing the school freak." The first guy told him wearily cutting him off and ignoring the short banter behind him. He opened a banana and took a huge bite out of it.

"Exactly," Kiba replied with a grin and laughter. His friends laughed with him. Suddenly Kiba felt something watching him like a predator stalking its prey... His laughter trailed off as he looked around. Seeing no one he turned back to his friends and joined the conversation again. But at the back of his mind he knew, someone was watching him, and it wasn't out of admiration.

"Sakura! Get over here you're facing off against Karin!" the gym teacher, a psychotic woman with purple hair tied up in a ponytail named Anko yelled to her from midfield. Her hand cupped her mouth to make her voice travel above the boy's hoots and hollers. Karin stood besides her looking smug.

"Crud," Sakura muttered walking towards midfield. The other girls gave her looks ranging from pity to sympathy to not caring to excitement to glee. A couple of them even murmured 'good luck' to her as she passed. Sakuras eyes were fixed on Karin as she approached midfield.

'I'm going to die,' she thought taking her place in front of Karin and looked up at the girl in front of her. Karin's reddish eyes bore down into her own green ones.

'Yep I'm so dead. Good bye watcher-vampire guy. Sorry I never got to meet you,' she thought sadly.

"Ready?" Anko called looking between the two girls, one glaring at the other while one inwardly cringed at the coming pain. Without waiting for an answer she blew her whistle and dropped the ball. The ball went unnoticed as Karin chose that moment to attack. Jabbing her stick handle as Sakuras face she caught her right under the eye. Reeling back Sakura dropped her stick and clutched her eyes as pain seared through it. Blood dripped through her fingers from the small cut that bled profusely under her hands. Karin moved in this time aiming for the stomach. Sakura doubled over clutching her abdomen and Karin hit her back from above forcing her down onto her hands and knees. Gasping for breath and eyes wide, she looked up to see Karin raising her stick to strike her again.

"Learn you place, lowlife." She hissed insane malicious glee shone from her eyes. Something in side of Sakura snapped. She was so sick of taking Karins' crap, tired of being afraid of this person. And she had the nerve to call _her_ a lowlife? That's it!

"Go screw your self!" Sakura snapped. Next thing she knew she was onto of Karin, her fist coming up only for her to bring it down onto Karin's face, once twice, three times she punched her. The red head was crying tears of pain causing her eyeliner and mascara to run. Sakura found her hands around Karins' throat shaking her head from side to side like a dogs chew toy.

A crowed gathered around the two, screaming and cheering them on. Bets were flying around the two to see who would win, how long before a teacher intervened, and if Karin would finally die that day. None of it made its way to Sakuras brain; it was as if someone pressed mute on a remote. All that existed was her, Karin and Sakuras fingers squeezing around her neck.

Suddenly two strong arms came out of no were and wrapped themselves securely around her before wrenching her off Karin. The volume was turned back on. Anko was screaming at the crowed telling them all off and the crowed yelled back their disproval of the sudden end to the fight. Other teachers had appeared to help break up the fight and money discreetly changed hands.

"How dare you!" Karin screeched, holding a manicured hand to her bloody nose that was still bleeding profusely. She struggled to stand up, but had to have some one help her stand.

"Karin that's enough!" Anko snapped glaring at her. Hands on her hips she watched the red head stand straight with the help of one of her posse.

"Detention after school until 6:00pm," she said finally, "my office." Karin spluttered.

"No excuses!" se snapped again. Ignoring the redheads protests Anko whirled around to face Sakura still trapped in a teacher's bear hug.

"Detention until 8:00pm," she told her ignoring the crowed sudden protest, "Asuma you'll take her?" she asked the teacher holding Sakura.

"Might as well," Asuma said, "Kakashi won't care and will let her off easy. He likes her." Anko nodded.

"What!" Sakura cried out in shock, that two whole hours more then Karin and _she_ started it! The other students' protests got louder at this statement. Their disapproval echoed across the field.

"QUIET!" Anko roared, "In case you haven't noticed Miss Haruno almost killed Karin!"

"But Karin started it!" Someone pointed out. Others shouted they're agreement.

"Yeah! Karin attacked her unprovoked!" Again a shout rose up from the, soon to be, mob.

"SILENCE!" it was a known fact the Anko highly favoured Karin and her friends, whom at that moment looked very smug behind the teachers back. Karin made a throat cutting movement behind Anko by dragging her thumb cross her throat.

"Both of you report to detention after the last bell!" she glared at the two girls a little less so at Karin.

"The rest if you back to class the bell rang five minutes ago!" and she stormed off with Karin giggling behind her. The crowd dispersed still muttering under their breaths.

"So unfair…"

"Two timing little…"

"…Gets away with everything, who does she think she is?"

"Karin should just die already!"

"Still one hack of a fight."

"Did you see those punches? Ouch I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of those!"

"I liked it when Sakura jumped her,"

After everyone left Asuma waited a few moments before releasing her.

"You alright now?" he asked lazily outing a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. Out of all the teachers he got away with smoking on school premises, must have something to do with being the superintendent's son.

"Yeah," Sakura said quietly. He eyes her foe a moment before nodding.

"Alright. See you after the last bell." He turned on the spot and strode towards the school not checking, or not caring, to see if Sakura was following or not. Sakura stood alone on the field watching him go. Her mind whirled as it went over the events just a few minutes ago.

She was breathing hard her heart still pounding as adrenalin coursed thought her veins.

'What just happened?' she thought her eyes wide. She lifted her hand to clutch her chest. Black painted nails digging into her shirt clutching at the material like a life line.

Her heart skipped a beat and she gasped out loud, or tried to her breath caught in her throat as the feeling of being watched that she with her all day intensified tenfold. Whipping around Sakura gazed into the woods beside the field, were she felt who ever was watching her was. Only then did she notice how quiet it was. No birds sang in between the trees or flew in the sky above. No buzzing of bee's gathering pollen. Even the trees seemed to be frozen.

'He's in there,' she thought even her minds voice was a whisper. Out of fear or excitement she didn't know.

'He's in there and the other animals have fled,' that thought confirmed what Hinata told her, it really was a vampire watching her. Her breath quickened, was that a pair of red eyes staring at her through the darkness? Her breath came out with a shutter. Some how, she realized, she didn't feel threatened or the need to be afraid of the creature watching her with longing, but strangely calmed by the fact that it wouldn't want to hurt her. The warning bell echoed across the field snapping her out of her trance. She had seven minutes to get to her next class. Reluctantly Sakura tore herself away from the woods and turned back towards the school walking across the field.

Glancing over her shoulder she thought she saw the dark silhouette of a teenage boy around her age watching her while standing in the protective shadows of the woods.

-Amarath-

The bell signifying the end of the day rang, cutting of Asuma in mid lecture. His students cheered stowing their work quickly away in their bags and bolting for the door. Sakura closed her books but made no move to stand up. She still had detention with this man after all. Frankly she was surprised that she hadn't gotten suspended or expelled. A small sigh of despair escaped her as she watched the last stragglers leave the class. Hinata walked out the door with a small dismissive wave before turning back to the blond boy whom she had crushed on for a long time as he talked about god knows what at a hundred miles and hour. She thought she heard ramen mentioned more then once.

Sakura waved back but Hinata already turned away. She let her hand drop before turning to face the window. Looking out she saw the entire student body, minus her and Karin, take they're various transportation home. Some took the bus whether public or chartered, some, mainly fresh men who were too young to get their license got picked up by their parents and others who were privileged with enough money took their own rides home with a couple friends hitching along for a ride.

Asuma, who happened to be her last period teacher sat at his desk grading test papers from a previous class.

"Do whatever you want," he told her, "Just don't talk." Sakura nodded dumbly before reaching down for her bag to pull out a particularly gruesome book she had taken to reading. Pulling the blood splashed cover with slash marks creating the title, '_**Amarath**_' she loved this story, it described a girl who was abused at home and at school, she meets a vampire and enslaves him with her blood to get revenge on those who wronged her. So far he had killed almost all her classmates and her mother; she was saving her father for last. But sadly she fell in love with the vampire, but the vampire hates her for enslaving him and promises that when he killed her father he would be free and one day he would come back for revenge. A typical blood, lust –hate relationship but so beautifully written.

Setting the book on her desk she felt a chill go down her spine, she straightened with a jolt. Again the feeling of being watched, it had gotten stronger all of a sudden, he was there, in the school. Looking around she saw no one else in the room but her and Asuma who hadn't looked up from his grading, muttering under his breath about someone's horrible grammar. With a last glance around the room she assured herself that she was alone and, still alert, went back to her book and got completely absorbed.

Outside the door a dark-haired teen peered back through the glass window in the door, that was close she almost saw him. His bloody gaze rested on the pinkette drinking in her form, the way light played on her pale skin. The sight of her neck made his mouth water and his fangs lengthen, he grimaced looking away from her and forced his fangs back.

'Not now,' he told himself clutching at his throat as raw thirst ripped through him his breath heavy. A few moments later, when he was sure his was under control and wouldn't jump her right there in front of her teacher he looked back in. she was completely engrossed in her book, she leaned back in her seat lifting the book of her desk to bring it closer to her face. He took a good look at the title and smirked; he had read the book before and thoroughly enjoyed the humans' portrayal of his kind.

'Okay then,' an idea sparked in his mind that made his fangs appear again, 'might as well have some fun.; he looked at her again longingly before turning away for the last time and striding down the shadowy halls.

"Soon," his deep voice whispered, "soon you shall be free. Free with me under the night sky." He had been watching her for a long time, far longer then her friend realized or could have guessed. He knew much about her and her painful life.

He knew her father was dead, killed by a drunk driver in a car crash. Her mother neglected her and was sometimes abusive, blaming her for her fathers' death because he had gone out to pick her up from a friend's sleepover. He knew Hinata was her only friend they had been friends since they were children but he also knew that that friendship was quickly deteriorating as the Hyuuga girl became more involved with the blond dobe and the popular crowd and left Sakura, a social outcast, behind. In fact Hinatas warning about him was most likely her last ditch effort into this friendship.

A small smirk appeared on his face, a fang peeked over his bottom lip glistening in the dim light cast by the slowly setting sun, and it was almost 6:00. The vampire took his place in the shadows fading from sight, and waited.

-Amarath-

"Haha, alright…yeah…uh huh. No we are totally getting her back tomorrow." Karin told the person on the other ends of the line as she chatted away on her cell. It was dusk and the halls were bathed a bloody red.

"Oh please! That pink haired freak is going to wish she died in that car crash with her father when I'm through with her!" Karin crowed with maniacal glee. She was completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching her, following her every move with predatorily interest. Murder shone deep in it's irises as he crouched in the shadows of the lockers in the hall bracing himself. This would have to be quick and silent. No one must hear her die.

She put her phone in her bag, finally finished with talking to the other person on the other end of the line. Who it was he didn't care his sight was focused on the red head and the blood she will spill tonight. Now while she was preoccupied putting the device away. He tensed preparing to jump when his own phone vibrated in his pocket causing him to lose his balance. He stumbled off timing, secrecy blown out the window.

Cursing he walked into view. Karin looked up in surprise, her eyes wide to see someone else in the school. The vampire continued to curse under his breath as he took out his phone from their place in a side pocket on the leg of his black baggy pants, a fingerless gloved hand flipped open the blood red device to read the text message.

_Sasuke, don't forget to pick up some ice and stop by the blood bank, we're running low._

'_kay?_

_ Itachi :P_

His grip on the phone was so tight it began to shake.

"That little…" the vampire, revealed as Sasuke, muttered darkly snapping his phone shut and shoving it back into its designated pocket. His elder brother knew what he was doing tonight and how important I was. Itachi must be getting a kick out of this right now.

"Well hello there," came a revolting voice from his right. Sasuke turned his now onyx gaze to the red head who eyes him like a piece of meat on sale. He inwardly cringed from her look and tried not to shudder.

Ignoring his silence Karin stepped closer putting a little swing in her hips as she walked towards the inhumanly beautiful male in front of her.

"I haven't seen you before, are you knew?" Sasuke didn't answer but continued to glare at her with a look of distaste. Ignoring his continued silence she tried again.

"What's your name?" she purred her voice soft and seductive. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stepped back once. Getting slightly exasperated Karin asked again.

"Could you at least say who you are?"

"Someone," Sasuke said at last his voice sharp and cold like ice, "that you will never know." She seemed taken aback by his harsh answer but covered it up with a quick shaky smile.

"Oh?' she asked coyly lacing her arms around his neck and pressing her chest against his, "Are you sure?" she batted her lashed and peered up into his eyes imploringly, promising a good time. Sasuke smirked showing his fangs as his eyes bled red. A look of panic crossed Karins face, she struggled to get away but he had latched his hands onto her arms preventing her from escape.

"Oh believe me," he told her his voice making her flinch, "I'm sure," with a one quick movement he gripped either side of her head and twisted it sharply to the right, with a dull snap le let her go. Karin's lifeless body fell to the schools shining floor with a thud, her eyes blank, devoid of life with her neck angled oddly in a strange direction.

"Holy …" some one yelled in shock. Sasuke whipped around, eyes blazing. A witness. Kiba stood there in complete shock halfway through zipping up his pants after visiting a 'lady friend'.

"Wh-what are you man!" he asked then he looked at Karins lifeless body, "Oh my god! I-is that K-k-Karin?! She's dead!! Oh my God!"

"Nice guess Sherlock." Sasuke hissed crouching down. Kiba looked back at him in pure terror. Completely forgetting about his pants he turned and began to run. Sasuke smiled a dark smile. He loved it when they ran. Faster then sight he sped after his prey, gripping the poor boy by the collar he slammed him into the wall one handed. His long black leather coat flew behind him like bat wings. The silver cross he wore as a necklace bounced on his chest between the black high collard shirt he had zipped down slightly.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Kiba stuttered sweating bullets as he crawled up the wall in an attempt to get away, but Sasuke still had a hold on his shirt.

"It's not wise to use the lords' name in vain, Inuzuka," Sasuke hissed his red eyes boring down into Kiba's own brown ones, "you never know when he won't answer."

"Bit rich coming from you," Kiba looked horrified at what he just said but Sasuke just laughed cruelly.

"I suppose it is," he answered.

"Wait how the hell do you know my name?" Kiba asked scared that something knew so much about him. Sasuke grinned.

"I can smell the blood of your ancestors running inside your veins," he said, "the distinct canine stench associated with your clan is clear to me." Sasuke answered taking a long sniff around Kiba, "Yes you smell exactly like an Inuzuka."

"P-please, let me go," Kiba pleaded, "I won't talk I swear it!" Sasuke looked at him with disgust.

"Pathetic," He spat, "The Inuzuka I knew would never have begged. Besides you were on my list ever since this afternoon." He smiled wickedly at that last part. Kiba felt the colour drain from his face.

"It was you," he said finally in a small voice, "you who was watching me." Again Sasuke smirked.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Because you annoy me," Sasuke said and swiftly leaned forward and bit through Kiba's throat, with a strangled scream Kiba fought to get the vampire off him. Sasuke ignored his increasingly feeble attempts to get him off and continued to drink. Finally after a few minutes, Kiba was dead. Sasuke pulled back licking all traces of blood off his lips. He brought his hand u and whipped his mouth and chin. His fangs were stained with the blood of his victim.

'Not bad,' Sasuke thought, 'a little dirty but still fairly pure. Guess what he said was mostly and act. Oh well." He dropped Kibas body to the floor and looked between him and Karin. What to do, what to do. After a few moments of deliberation he decided to just dump the bodies in the woods. He picked up Kibas body and slung him over his shoulder, surprisingly light without all that blood to weigh him down, then walked over to Karin's body, this would be more difficult. There was no way in hell he was going to drink her blood. He would probably get poisoned. He sighed and grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her away down the hall. He had 30 minutes until Sakura left detention.

-Amarath-

_The number you have dialled is not in service. Please dial again._ Sakura sighed and closed her cell phone with a small snap shadows from her bangs covered her eyes. This was the fifth time she tried to call Hinata.

'She must have changed her number," she thought sadly flopping down on the school steps resting her head on her hands. It was 8:10 Asuma had left as soon as the detention was over and Sakura was the last one in the school. She didn't want to go home. Not to a screaming mother demanding to know who she did that night and sneer at her like she was trash. As if she would do something like that! And if she told her mother the truth she would be in bigger trouble, her mother would scream and hit her for 'ruining her life' and 'no respect for the future' and 'ungrateful little brat'.

But were else could she go? That was her home, no matter how much she hated it there. She placed her hands over her face and began to cry. Cry about Hinata leaving her, her mother not caring, her father dieing and successfully screwing up her life. And for the vampire that was supposedly after her, from whom she felt not a threat but actually safe. Racking sobs tore from her throat, her shoulders heaving from the force of her sobs. Sometimes she wished that would just com and take her away from it all, away from everybody away from- her thoughts were interrupted by a wolf whistle directed at her. Looking up, tears still cascading down from her eyes, Sakura stood up hastily her pastel hair stuck her wet face.

Two men approached her, one with dark hair that lay flat on his head and stuck to his forehead and dark cruel eyes, a stubble of a beard covered his lower face, the other had light brown hair and malicious blue eyes that shone with lust as he gazed at her, he was more clean cut then his partner but looked just as frightening.

"Hello baby," the first man called over, "what are you doing here out so late all alone?" his voice was slightly slurred and his gaze was a bit out of focus. Alcohol reeked from his being. His friend chuckled and continued to eye Sakura.

"Detention," Sakura answered slowly, forgetting her bag as she backed up slowly towards the school.

"Detention?" the second man asked raising a brow, "that means you must have done something…bad?" his voice was sharp and breathy. Sakura took another small step back.

"Yes that's usually what it means," Sakura chuckled nervously her back too the school.

"Well that's good," the first man told the second nodding his head. The second man gave his partner a toothy grin.

"What's good?" Sakura asked slowly reaching behind her groping for the door. She grasped it and turned it. It clicked softly, it was still open!

"We _love_ bad girls," the second man answered licking his lips as he and his partner advanced. Sakura felt her eyes go wide.

'Oh no,' the two men were getting closer, 'they're not…oh god!' she stood there frozen.

"What's wrong baby?" the first man asked outstretching his hand to grab her arm, "nervous?" that seemed to snap Sakura out of it, she turned the door handle flinging it open she slipped in and slammed it close behind her and sprinted across the main lobby up the flight of stairs passed the office and down the main hallway. Behind her she heard the front doors crash open.

"You moron now look what you've done, she's getting away!" the second mans voice echoed towards her.

"Sorry," the first one muttered, "Little Girl! Come back! We just want to play!" he called after her. Sakura ran faster. She glanced back but didn't stop when she saw the top of their heads coming over the top step on the stairs. Turning a corner she grabbed the door frame to swing herself around and not the run into the wall opposite of err before slinging her self into another run. She praised whatever god was out there that she decided to wear sneakers and shorts today instead of her usual long skirt. The doorways whipped passed her like brown blurs as she kept her eyes open on the lookout for a safe way out of the school.

Then a thought struck her stopping her dead in her tracks for a moment.

'of course,' she thought before changing her course and heading down another flight of stairs taking three at a time and jumping the last two, she skidded around the landing and continued down, ignoring the running footsteps of the two men. Was that a third pair running towards them from farther away?

She reached the basement, panting she looked around frantically as she tried to catch her breath. Spying the hallway she needed she took off, not caring about how narrow and dark it was. All she could see was the glowing red sign that read. Exit.

Sakura nearly sobbed with relief as she reached the door grasping for the push leaver. Only to slam into the cold surface. Cursing she wheeled back her lip split and blood dripped from the wound. That sob turned from one of joy and relief to despair. Who would have thought it would have been locked from the outside?

"Hey," did you hear that?" one man from above asked his partner.

"Yeah," the drunken one replied, "it sounded like it came from down there."

"No," Sakura whispered horrified as the men's footsteps grew closer to the stairway.

"That little tramp is going to get it for making us work this hard," the second man said. The first agreed with a grunt.

"She should never have run from us," he continued with a cackle. Sakura began to cry again as she slid down, her back pressed against he door. She curled up leaning against the door with one hand over her mouth to try and stifle the noise she was making and the other hand went over her exposed ear trying to block out the sounds of the two men coming closer and closer to were she hid, rocking back and forth. So hard she cried and so preoccupied with trying to calm down she didn't notice the footsteps stop. Or the men speak again to address a third person who seemed to have joined them in their little sick game.

"Hey," the first man asked rudely, "who the hell are you?" not waiting for an answer he continued on, "Guess what? There's this chick down stairs we got cornered. Wanna join and have some fun?" there was no answer from the third person.

"Seems like he's not much of a talker eh?" the second man sneered, "If you don't have a reason to be here then scram. We got some business to take care of-"

"Oi!" his partner cut him off freaked out, "what are you doin'? Stay back! Hey!" Crack! Thud! There was a moment of shocked silence.

"H-holy mother of god! W-wh-what are you? Oh geeze No-NO! AAAARRRGH!" silence and then the second man hit the floor as well. Sakura let out another smothered whimper as all this passed unnoticed above her head. Tears still escaped her emerald eyes even as she had them squeezed shut. She huddled pathetically in the basement waiting for one of the men to grab her arms or to say something revolting about what they would do to her.

What she did hear was footsteps on the stairs coming down steadily to where she hid. With each footfall she visibly cringed and closed her eyes tighter as if shying away hoping to melt into the door beside her. She wished for it to be over, to just be free of all this hell in her life. Silently she counted the steps as they descended down on the stone steps drawing ever closer.

Then they stopped, and she knew they had reached the bottom of the stairs and were in the basement. Silence only broken by her hard breathing was heard. She hesitantly opened her eyes there silhouetted in the fading blood red twilight stood a teenage boy around her age, his hair spiked up in the back and he turned his head toward the hall way she hid in. it was the same one she had seen in the wood and although she couldn't see his face she knew without a doubt, that he could see her clear as a sunny day. He was tall, well built lean like a jaguar. She could also see the outline of a long leather coat that reached his ankles.

He began to walk towards her hallway, his coat flaring behind him like wings as he pushed it off him and held it in his hands. His footsteps were light, careful and almost dead silent. But Sakura suspected he made some noise so to not frighten her. Slowly Sakura unfurled herself, lifting her head up to watch him approach. She shifted so he was facing him with her knees drawn up under her chin and both her arms wrapped around her legs she gazed at her feet unable to bring herself to look at him. His footsteps stopped right in front of her she felt something land on her back. He had given her his coat. Kneeling down until he was eyes level he grabbed the opening of the coat and pulled it so it closed over her snugly. Then he gently removed his hands as if frightened he would hurt her or cause her reason to fear him.

Together in silence they sat there, one gazing at the other in a caring way the other looking at anything but the creature in front of her.

"Why me?" she asked at last, her voice such a soft whisper she wasn't sure he heard her.

"Does it displease you?" he asked back, not answering her question. She shook her head.

"No, no of course not," she looked at him for the first time and felt her breath catch in her throat. Beautiful didn't give him justice in her eyes. His dark midnight almost blue hair accented his dark eyes set on gothic features covered by milk white skin. His eyes held warmth that Sakura craved for, warmth he was willing to give her. He smiled, that wonderful smile, it sent Sakura a pleasurable feeling of longing to feel those lips against her own. Then her eyes snapped back to his own getting lost in them, drowning in their depths just as he got lost in hers.

"You know the pain of being alone," he told her his deep masculine voice, so gentle when he talked to her sending shivers down her spine, "no one else knows or understands as I do what that feels like. I understand you my dear, just as you will come to understand me." She drank up his explanation, knowing instinctively that he spoke the truth and understanding what he was saying underneath those carefully chosen words.

"And besides," he continued catching Sakuras interest again, his voice calling her in. Unconsciously she leaned towards him.

"I was draw to you," he told her lifting his hand and gently brushing away her tears. His touch was an electric shock jolting through her body. His icy breath soothed her split lip.

"What's you name?" she asked desperately clutching at the coat he gave her. The vampire grinned showing off his pearly whites. Instead of recoiling like most do at the sight of his fangs she seemed fascinated by them as if their appearance were a confirming fact for her that this was all real.

"Sasuke," he said, "Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura nodded taking in this information.

"I'm-" she started.

"Haruno Sakura," Sasuke finished for her, "I know." He gave her another grin when she looked surprised.

"I have been watching you for some time," he told her taking his hand and placing it behind her beck. The other snaked around to her lower back.

"I know," she whispered. Sakura reached for him and Sasuke drew her into and embrace her head rested on his shoulder his face buried into her hair inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked her voice soft, he remained silent but she knew he was listening, he always had been.

"Can you take me away from here?" she asked. Sasuke pulled back and stared into her eyes, green now clashed with red. Somehow she remained unafraid.

"Is that what you wish?" he asked seriously. Sakura nodded.

"You know of what you are asking?" Again Sakura nodded her head showing she understood perfectly. Reaching up she took his face in her hands. He closed his eyes and leaned against one of them before opening his eyes to reveal onyx yet again.

"Like you," she told him as she leaned closer, "I was drawn to you. Ever since I first knew someone was watching me." And then she placed her lips on his in a soft kiss.

At first the kiss was shy and gentle as if testing the waters, but when Sasuke responded it became rough and needy. She opened her mouth to welcome his tongue and it ran over her own exploring every crevice. For several minutes the pair of them fought for dominance with Sasuke winning in the end. He pulled away when he sense Sakura needed air.

One taste and he knew he was doomed. Addicted to her like an addict on drugs. Their mouths remained inches from one another, their gasping breaths bathing the others face.

Finally the sun set completely. Darkness swallowed the pair; Sakura let out a small squeak of surprise and clung to the man in front of her. Sasuke let out a small chuckle before grasping Sakuras elbows and lifted her up into a standing position.

"Follow me," he whispered in her ear. Sakura shivered but followed him nonetheless.

In the dark the pair walked up the flights of stairs, Sakuras hand gripping Sasukes as tight as she could. On the main floor they passed the bodies of the two men that had chased Sakura.

Sakura flinched back at the grotesque forms sprawled on the floor. When Sasuke appeared in stead of those two she knew he had done something to them, but this-. One mans neck was obviously broken and the other had blood dripping from a wound on his neck, although she couldn't see it she knew there would be two round holes were the blood came from. The man had been drained of his life blood. Sasuke took note of her rejection of what she saw.

"They were going to kill you," he told her from behind, hi cool breath caressing her ear. Sakuras eyes widened and she stood frozen gazing into the blank empty eyes of her would be killer. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her drawing her close so her back touched his chest.

"I couldn't stand by and let that happen," he told her letting his head fall so that his forehead leaned on the back f her neck his breath raising goosebumps were it touched her skin. His words enticed her body to relax. When he sensed that she had calmed down he guided her away from the gruesome scene. Down the halls they walked together, following the same path Sakura had so recently fled for her life. The stepped out of the doors away from what became know as her social hell, passed her long forgotten school bag across the field were she had beaten Karin, onto the road and into the woods beyond.

-Amarath-

Mist snaked around their ankles as vampire led human. He grabbed her hand and preceded her through the think fog. The dense foliage brushed against their clothes masking their footsteps on the soft wet earth.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called, "I can't see. Where are we going?" she stumbled slightly on a thick root. Sasuke paused to help her up but refused to answer her question just yet. Taking her hand in his again he gave her a reassuring smirk before leading her deeper into the forest.

Deeper and deeper into the mist they strode, completely swallowed by the billowing fog as they approached heavens knew where. The moon rose above them in the clear night sky, Sakura looked up and saw more stars then she had ever seen in the city, so she knew they were heading away from there.

-Amarath-

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered stumbling to a halt after hours of silent treading through unforgiving terrain. She found it almost impossible to keep up with Sasuke at a vampires pace. Sasuke turned around to face her and watched her practically collapse onto her knees, exhausted from the long march. The moon was beginning to sink down, ending her watch over the world and making room for her unforgiving sister the Sun, whom detested all vampires and kept them at bay. Although her power weakened at dawn and dusk, allowing them to move semi free, he would be ill for several days if he remained exposed too long. Sasuke preferred to get to his destination when it was still dark outside rather then risk getting caught outside in the noon day sun were he shall surly perish. He looked down from the slowly lightening sky and smiled apologetically to her. He offered her his hand to help her up.

"You're not a typical vampire are you?" Sakura asked grasping his offered hand lifting herself partway up before her legs shuddered violently, protesting against future use for awhile.

"No," Sasuke answered swooping down to lift her up, quite easily with his abnormal strength. Holding her bridal style he gave her a cheeky grin.

"No I'm not."

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" Sakura asked yet again wrapping her arms securely around his neck as he began to walk again.

"To my clans' estate," he told her finally, "It is quite isolated, no one bothers us you see. We like our solitude. But it is of no hindrance, although we are far away we move much faster then humans."

"So noticed," Sakura said dryly. Sasuke chuckled wickedly and gave her a look.

"What?" Sakura asked with an edge in her voice.

"Hold on tight," he told her. Sakura's question was lost when he began to run; instead she gripped his neck tighter. Then he jumped and they were sailing through the tree tops from branch to branch with the grace only vampires could have. Sakura watched in amazement as the ground below them passed by in a single brown blur.

"It's not far now," Sasuke told her close to her ear. Sakura nodded and looked over his shoulder; she saw the ink black sky was beginning to turn navy blue.

'The Sun!' she thought in a panic and looked at her lovers face; it was set in a determined line. He already knew it was coming.

Short minutes later the pair came out of the trees and looked down upon a massive valley. In the centre stood large a traditional styled Japanese mansion, next to it was a jewel of a lake. Tall stone walls surrounded the enclosure, protecting the main estate from enemies long dead.

"The vampire clans were longed feared," Sasuke informed her walking down the hill and across the valley floor. He was walking towards the massive double door gate. Two red and white fans decorated the gates one on each great wooden door. Statues of dragons rearing on their hind legs snarling at unseen opponents, spreading their stone wings kept watch on either side of the gate and periodically along the walls protecting the inhabitants.

"Both my brother and I live here," Sasuke said looking up and the ancient fans, "He has a partner but no children. Our parents die long ago."

"I'm sorry," Sakura told him in a soft voice.

"Don't be," he replied, "Like I said it was a long time ago." Sakura opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when, with a great groan of protest the Gates began to slowly swing open, only enough to emit the two.

"You have been expected," Sasuke told her. Sakura somehow wasn't surprised by this fact. Fire light spilled over the pair.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Sakura nodded and Sasuke set her down on her feet. She clasped his hand in hers and stepped with him past the gates into a new life, just as the morning sun created the hill the gates closed.

_Amarath_

NG: wooooooooowwww that's to friggen long… just something that popped into my mind when I was sleeping. It took me days just to write it out by hand! And don't get me started on typing it up. Oi my hand hurts like hell.

Yes people this is a one shot sorry to disappoint you. Hoped you liked it. And I bet you did if you're reading this and didn't ditch half way though…

So tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Lemme know. But to all you flamers screw off I don't have time for you freaks. Later.


End file.
